


the street to the church

by Barking_Spiderweb



Series: a splinter in my mind [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive dynamic, All will be explained in time., Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Be wary of fine china., Dark Magic, Emotional Manipulation, Fine China, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Impersonation, M/M, MACUSA, Magic, Magical Items, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Obscurus, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Sugar Bowl - Freeform, The system failed him., Torture, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barking_Spiderweb/pseuds/Barking_Spiderweb
Summary: He can easily wear Graves' face and play the father, the brother, and the lover for a little while longer. If that is what the boy needs.(Credence kills both sisters.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Fire Escape" by Half Moon Run. I listened to the song while writing this (of course) and so in turn I recommend it to you, dear reader.  
> Side note: I refer to Grindelwald as Grindelwald even though he's hiding behind Graves' face the whole time.

It's a beautiful sight to behold.

He stands on the street and simply observes for a moment. The roof has caved inwards and in response the whole building seems to sag, the siding has fallen away, the windows shattered, and the entrance doors thrown open. The destruction is contained to the church while the buildings on either side remain untouched. But he doesn't have time to linger in the street and marvel at the raw power this thing posses, he can do that once the child is secure

Glass crunches underfoot and the floor boards creaked. The interior is just as much of a wreck as the outside, if not more. Chunks of wood and stone litter the floor, the furniture is shredded, and like everything else is in pieces.

Amongst it all sits Credence, curled into himself and sobbing. Grindelwald has to step over the eldest Barebone child, her body twisted and her face misshapen like Shaw's had been, to get to him.

"Where did it go," He whispers, resting his hand on the boy's arm. "Where is your sister?"

Credence shivers, his face down turned and his eyes locked on the floor.

"Your sister, Credence!"

Credence responds then, his eyes flickering up to meet Grindelwald's, then over his shoulder, and back down to the floor again.

So he glances over his shoulder to where Credence had looked.

Hanging half from the second floor with her eyes wide and her mouth open in a silent scream, is the youngest Barebone girl. She's dead.

The realization spreads through him like wildfire, he looks back to Credence and moves his free hand to the boy's neck, forcing him to look Grindelwald in the eye.

"I should have realized." He says softly.

There's hope in the boys eyes, "You'll teach me?"

"Like I promised." Grindelwald reassures, "Come, we don't have much longer."

He can easily wear Graves' face and play the father, the brother, and the lover for a little while longer. If that is what the boy needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably revisit this story/chapter and rewrite it before I post the sequel/next chapter, simply because I'm not comfortable with how I wrote Grindelwald, and this whole story feels weak to me. It's mostly my own fault, I'm not a strong or talented writer, and I've been feeling like shit emotionally for the last year or two and it's really affected my writing. I'll re-watch the movie and try to fix everything up.  
> If you read the tags and are confused don't worry it'll all be explained in time. Hopefully.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
